1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a printing system, a printing control method, a computer readable medium and a computer data signal.
2. Related Art
With the recent growth in network technology and cryptographic technology, research and development for realizing electronic government services have become more serious. A certificate issuance service is such that an applicant who wishes to obtain a certificate applies for issuance of an official certificate such as a resident register via a terminal located at home or in a community center, post office, convenience store or the like, and an issuance server receives the application, generates certificate data, and transmits the data to a printer located at a desired site of the applicant or a predetermined site to allow the applicant to print out the certificate.